Talk:Solar Rail Conflict/@comment-189.142.2.56-20150121025041
How is this even balanced? i have seen better balanced games at people playing a soccer match against handicapped puppies. First off: Warframe abilites like saryn's venom , mag's bullet atractor, Ash's blade storm AND EVEN trinity's links can totally ignore the holographic barrier on the spawn door that is supposed to avoid any type of spawncamping stuff or people shooting from the spawn to the combat ground, making players die before they even get to walk OUTSIDE THE SPAWN. Its just ridiculously broken. I've been encountered the same team more like 4 times in less of 2 days (basically because warframe decides to be a dick and wont let me join to another match) and it consists of a trinity, a mag, a saryn or a valkyr and an Ash. There's not much trouble with Either mag, valkyr or even trinity and saryn, they all have their "counters", mag and trinity are simply weak, and trinity is more of a support warframe and doesnt has enough armor to protect her from piercing atacks (although her abilities are kind of bullshit if we talk about PvP), valkyr is more meele focused and you can still do damage to her form a fair distance before she kicks your ass so hard it leaves an imprint of her boot all the way up to Uranus, saryn is a tad more difficult but can still be taken down if you manage to survive her poison and acide attacks. However who really matters in there is Ash. Just have him moded with mods that increases the ability's range and one trinity stuck up his buttocks in your team and thats enough to obilterate the enemy team FROM INSIDE THE SPAWN. im not even joking when i said that players get killed even if they stand on the far end of the spawn room. just look at his freaking Blade storm ability, in which he clones himself and teleports to the enemies and kills them while he's invulnerable. have him moded for the maximum possible range without too much power loss and you have just a beast killing machine. HOWEVER, i wouldnt complain if i you know... THE BARRIER COULD ALSO AFFECT THE ABILITES OF OTHER WARFRAMES FROM NOT BEING CASTED INSIDE THE SPAWN (OR atleast let the players to shot from inside the spawn geeze). HECK if they even fix that there would be little to no difference, as they would all just stand outside the spawn doors and wait for people to walk out of them. Another thing thats also so broken is the fact you respawn with 0 energy while the enemy has 400+ and just waiting outside to kick you back into oblivion. (especially if they have a trinity). All what took to have at least some break from their murdering rampage was to kill Ash, having a nyx (A FREAKING LVL 30 NYX THAT JUST TAKES TOO MUCH TO LEVEL UP YOU'RE CONSTANTLY BEING KICKED IN THE GROIN) to cast her Absorb ability right before ash teleports to attack her, and then once the attack is finished (which would become a futile attack since nyx becomes invulnerable)then stagger the ash with continues absorb spams while the rest of the team focuses their attacks on him. HOWEVER SINCE THEY WERE 30 AND WE WERE UNDER 25 that tactic would just not work since it just barely affects their shields if is not max ranked. Not even rhino's stomp will stagger him as ash would just teleport and kick rhino's nuts up to his troath. Mag, Saryn or/and valkyr are just there to hunt down those who manages to escape from the slaughter. And for some morbid reason they wont just leave the spawn and go for the core, they would just stand there, laughing at people leaving and joining. OH AND THIS WORKS FOR BOTH DEFENSE AND ATTACK, WHICH SUCKS There's another version of the story, but instead of ash or valkyr/saryn its an oberon, who doesnt puts as much annoyance as ash and is there petty much for "crowd control" Last but not least, i think the TL:DR version if this would be that Warframe is not meant for PvP. Sure its fun to go there and kick asses that are not mindless bots running at you, but it really really needs to be fixed. Abilites are excelent for farming, but the are BROKEN for a pvp enviroment, heck even a mediocrely moded nyx can stagger and entire team with lvl 1 absorb. Some might say a PvP game takes estrategy and skill to counter situtations like those, but when you cant even SURVIVE in your own SPAWN (or viceversa, not letting the enemy team to leave the spawn) it just turns into a one-sided game with little effort put into it.